Veterana de guerra
by Unplugged
Summary: Pequeño encuentro en un bar entre Draco y Hermione. "Soy veterana de guerra, puedo hacerte desaparecer y nadie me echaría la culpa. Es más, el Ministro me cubriría. Y entre todos estaríamos felices de tirar tu cuerpo al río. Así que no me jodas".


_El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, lamentablemente._

* * *

><p><strong>Veterana de Guerra<strong>

_Unplugged_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger entró ruidosamente al bar, pegando un golpazo con la puerta. Miró con amenazador odio a todos allí, aún parada en la entrada, en un claro gesto que no admitía reclamos por haber casi roto los vidrios o por su estrepitoso ingreso al local.<p>

El bartender se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pequeña, para evitar que la ira de la castaña aumentara, y la vio acercarse hacia la barra, haciendo sonar con furia sus tacos al caminar. El aura negativa de la ceñuda mujer lo golpeó con fuerza, mientras ésta se dejaba caer con pesadez en uno de los taburetes que estaban frente a él, acompañada por un suspiro enfadado.

—¿Otro más? — le preguntó con sencillez y entendimiento, para luego darse vuelta a tomar una botella de güisqui y colocarla frente a la mujer junto a un vaso con hielo.

Ella bufó mientras abría la botella y vertía el contenido en el vaso. Dejó la botella sobre la mesada con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Sí, Mike. Otro más. Es el quinto del mes.— dijo exasperada, antes de tomar el vaso y hacerlo bailar sobre sus labios.

Mike rió con suavidad. Esa mujer era todo un caso. Estaba seguro que de no ser homosexual él mismo estaría encantado de salir con ella.

—Ya aparecerá el indicado, Mione. —habló, tratando de infundarle esperanzas, mientras se preguntaba internamente quién sería aquél que pudiera lidiar con semejante grado de inteligencia y avispes que desprendía su amiga.

Hermione le sonrió solo por amabilidad, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza en eso. Mike era un joven muy dulce y siempre trataba de hacerla sentir mejor. De tanto ir a ese pequeño bar terminaron haciéndose amigos. En varias ocasiones le había contado todos sus problemas, borracha como una cuba, mientras pasaba rápidamente de la risa al llanto y viceversa. Una vez la había acompañado a su departamento, y otra le había dejado quedarse en el bar hasta que recuperara un poco del sentido común. En esa ocasión Mike le presentó su pareja, un hombre de constante ceño fruncido y aspecto dominador. ¡Ya decía ella que Mike era muy bueno para ser heterosexual!

Mike se estiró sobre la barra y le dio una cariñosa palmadita en su cabeza para luego ir a atender a otros clientes.

Hermione suspiró, ahora sin furia, sino con resignación. Iba a morir sola rodeada de ciento veinticinco gatos, mientras miraba alguna película de amor y le gritaba al televisor que nada de eso era verdad, al mismo tiempo en que le tiraba una bolsa con palomitas de maíz. Sí, ya podía sentir a Argus Filch estando orgullosa de ella.

Rellenó el vaso y bebió ausente, pensando en lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser los hombres. Todas sus citas durante el último año y medio terminaban en ese barcito muggle, el único lugar dónde podía ir a tomar como una desquiciada y a autocompadecerse hasta la inconciencia sin que algún molesto miembro de la prensa se interesara por sus fracasos amorosos o la acusara de tener problemas con la bebida. ¡Oh, por Merlín! A veces se arrepentía con fervor de haber dejado a Viktor y lo hacía aún más cuando estaba sola en su cama y recordaba que no tenía sexo desde hace más de dos años.

Mike interrumpió sus pensamientos dejando otra botella frente a ella y retirado la anterior, vacía. Hermione pestañeó asombrada. ¿Cuándo se había tomado todo eso? Pensar que las primeras veces que estuvo en ese bar se ponía tonta solo con dos vasos y ahora tomaba una botella sin percatarse. Le sonrió al chico y agradeció en voz baja.

Todo sería mucho más fácil si tan solo pudiera vivir del trabajo. Era verdad eso de que cuando te va demasiado bien en una parte de tu vida, la otra es un fiasco. A veces se preguntaba si sería capaz de sacrificar lo bien que le estaba yendo en el Ministerio por una relación amorosa estable. Pero sacudía la cabeza y negaba inmediatamente, no cambiaría por nada los grandes avances que estaba haciendo en el mundo mágico como Jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ni una locura de amor pasional salida de un cuento de hadas y combinada con alguna película muggle hollywoodense podría valer la Ley 205079 a favor de los derechos licántropos o la casi palpable ley que afirmaría condiciones laborales dignas para los elfos domésticos. ¡Hasta la Confederación Internacional de Magia se había interesado por ella! Gracias a ello su ley sobre los hombres lobos fue adoptada en los países adheridos a la organización.

Definitivamente todo su arduo e incansable trabajo valía la pena, pero era el mismo que alejaba a los potenciales novios de su vida. En el mundo mágico, los hombres salían por ella por sus títulos y por ser una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico. Conseguían un poco de prensa (que nunca faltaba, ya que Rita Skeeter aún le pisaba los talones) y con eso ya se daban por satisfechos. Se intimidaban a las primeras palabras de Hermione, que hablaba con pasión sobre cooperación internacional, los últimos ataques frustrados de mortífagos que aún no admitían que Voldemort nunca regresaría y hasta los nuevos grupos oscuros que amenazaban con formarse. A veces también hablaba de libros, o salidas divertidas, pero siempre todos terminaban por huir de su discurso altisonante y fogoso.

Así, terminó por aburrirse y decidió que quizás sería conveniente buscar citas en el mundo muggle. Además, tenía muy presente que las cosas no serían tan complicadas allí, sin la presencia de los molestos reporteros escribiendo sobre quién la dejaba plantada o cuántos minutos duraban sus citas. También, nadie la conocía. Entre los muggles ella no era un alto miembro del Ministerio, ni la salvadora del mundo mágico, ni la amiga de Harry Potter, ni la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Era simplemente Hermione.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso tampoco funcionaba muy bien. Empezó por salir con un chico que vivía cerca de lo de sus padres, en la misma cuadra, para ser exacta. Tenía algunos recuerdos de él, era un chico muy agradable, uno de los pocos que nunca la había molestado por estar siempre leyendo cuando era pequeña. Al principio iba todo bien, pero pasados veinte minutos el joven se revolvía incómodo en la silla de un restaurante de la ruidosa ciudad. No sabía de qué hablar con ella, porque parecía saberlo todo. Tampoco podía hacerla reír o entretenerla. Todo terminó en buenos términos, y de hecho siempre lo pasaba a saludar cuando iba a visitar a sus padres. Pero el chico era tremendamente básico para ella, y hasta él mismo se había dado cuenta.

Pero no todos eran tan educados con ella, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que muchos hombres se iban sin mediar palabra de la cita, totalmente avergonzados porque una mujer supiera más de política o economía que ellos. No era que le faltara modestia, pero su inteligencia y capacidad, acababan por intimidar a todo hombre que posaba sus ojos en ella. Hasta había intentado hacerse la tonta para evitar que se fueran tan rápido, pero resultaba que como tonta solo querían llevársela a la cama. Y ella no era ese tipo de mujer. (Aunque ahora, después de mucho tiempo de no darse una sola alegría, no le molestaría mucho ser ese tipo de mujer).

Dio una rápida mirada al bar, observando como hombres y mujeres coqueteaban con soltura y se susurraban cosas al oído. Y ella ahí, sola, amando a su botella de alcohol con más énfasis del que cualquier persona consideraría correcto.

—¿Embriagándote en un bar muggle? Quién lo diría de la Jefa Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas…

Hermione saltó en su asiento alterada, al tiempo que volteaba rápidamente y enfocaba la mirada en la figura ante ella, enojada. ¿Quién era ese atrevido que se daba el tupé de susurrar a su oído? Se concentró en la persona que ahora estaba sentada a su lado con una sonrisa socarrona, y le hacía un gesto a Mike, como si ella no lo estuviera taladrando con sus ojos.

Ojos grises, cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás y porte aristocrático. Hace demasiado tiempo no veía a Draco Malfoy y para ser sincera tardó más de lo que debería en reconocerlo. Después de todo, no era como si hubiese demasiados magos rubios con ojos tremendamente grises y cabello súper platinado en el mundo. Y para ser aún más sincera, el chico estaba más atractivo de lo que recordaba, las facciones ya no eran las de un adolescente, estaban marcadas y la suave barba abrazaba su mandíbula de una manera tan sensual, que ella no creía posible. No se veían desde hace más de seis años, y realmente se sorprendió con el cambio.

—¿Draco Mafoy, defensor de la sangre y el puro linaje, en bar muggle? Eso sí es algo para extrañarse… —comentó, con voz neutral.

—Las cosas cambiaron, Granger. Y los muggles tienen buen alcohol. —explicó, sin perder la risa burlona mientras Mike le daba la botella de vodka que había pedido, junto con un vaso. Giró la cabeza y la miró por primera vez, aumentando su mueca sarcástica, a la vez que meneaba la cabeza apuntando la botella de la castaña, vacía. —Nadie sospecharía que la rata de biblioteca Granger se toma una botella de güisqui y no está vomitando por los rincones.

Hermione solo lo miró duramente por el apodo, y como para indicarle que estaba equivocado le hizo un gesto a Mike para que le traiga otra botella y más hielo.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, hurón. Las cosas cambian. —contestó, devolviéndole el apodo, pero aún con la necesidad de borrar la molesta sonrisa de la cara del rubio. —Bonita ropa, por cierto.

La ironía en su voz era obvia, y tal como lo planeó, la mueca del rubio desapareció inmediatamente, mirando su ropa, extrañado. Hermione rió entre dientes, con algo de maldad: él estaba vestido como de pasarela de modas muggles, con ropas que nadie en su sano juicio usaría para ir a un bar o para ir cualquier otro lugar, en realidad. Seguramente el chico había tomado de ejemplo alguna revista de moda para transfigurar su túnica. Algunas personas en el bar lo estaban mirando y se preguntaban en voz baja si ese hombre sería algún modelo de alta costura o un ridículo empedernido.

Draco la miró ceñudo, después de dirigir la mirada a los otros hombres del bar y darse cuenta que efectivamente su ropa desentonaba con el lugar. La observó de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que devolverle el comentario pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la castaña estaba realmente bien vestida, con un vestido negro escotado, tacones de plataforma y una chaqueta ligera cubriendo sus hombros y su espalda. Y no solo eso, sino que su cabello estaba domado y caía suave en rulos marcados. Su maquillaje era natural, quizás solo un poco de sombra en los ojos y un sutil brillo en los labios.

—Según las revistas, esto es lo que está de moda… claramente este es un bar de poca clase —Draco se defendió lo mejor que pudo, y Hermione decidió dejárselo pasar. El chico ya parecía lo suficientemente avergonzado, aunque seguía con su pose altanera, disimulando.

—Ya, claro —la chica dio por acabada la conversación y se abandonó a sus pensamientos nuevamente, quedándose con un aire ausente.

Malfoy la volvió a fulminar con la mirada por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Molesto, porque la chica no dejaba de mirar a la nada mientras seguía tomando, esperó a que se percatara que él no estaba interesado en que nadie lo dejara hablando solo. Sin embargo, la chica parecía no advertir nada a su alrededor más allá de su vaso y su botella.

¿Desde cuando Granger era tan buena bebedora? Siempre se imaginó a la chica emborrachándose con cerveza de mantequilla o algo así. Pero parecía estar acostumbrada al bar, y el chico tras la barra simplemente acercaba una botella nueva cuando ya le quedaba poco. Sin embargo, tampoco parecía tener problemas con el alcohol… después de la guerra su madre se había abandonado a la bebida y él reconocía los síntomas. La agresividad, los ojos constantemente rojos y el rostro con ese detalle que no sabía decir qué era…

De pronto él también se vio nublado por los recuerdos. Las consecuencias de la guerra casi habían arruinado a la familia Malfoy. Su padre había muerto en Azkaban casi un año después de su condena. Él mismo, gracias a Potter, había conseguido que su condena se reduzca a arresto domiciliario, al igual que la de su madre. También perdieron muchísimo dinero y unas cuantas propiedades. Las empresas Malfoy estuvieron a un paso de ir a la quiebra, pero terminó por amañárselas para seguir adelante. Su madre, a diferencia de él, estaba demasiado afectada por la muerte de Lucius como para interesarse por esas cuestiones. Había hasta dejado de ser aquella dama de sociedad siempre arreglada y perfecta. Deambulaba por la mansión como si de un inferi se tratase. Solo los años y su ayuda pudieron sacarla de ese estado y hoy en día, su madre recuperaba el tiempo perdido.

Se sobresaltó con la voz del chico de la barra y salió de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera había entendido que le dijo y al parecer este lo notó y volvió a preguntarle si quería otra cosa. Atontado, miró su botella que estaba vacía. Le pidió otra y volvió a concentrar su atención en Granger, que al parecer estaba teniendo una pelea interna: toda su cara expresaba molestia, que mutaba a curiosidad, a resignación y luego volvía al enfado.

Rió suavemente y se preguntó si todo lo que decían los periodistas mágicos sobre la vida de la castaña era verdad. A pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ambos, él era capaz de reconocer que la chica era brillante, talentosa y por qué no, atractiva. No se explicaba que le fuera mal en sus relaciones personales. Además, la chica tenía un puesto importante en el Ministerio y una relación envidiable con el Ministro. Todo eso sin contar que era la mejor amiga de Cara Rajada y todo eso.

Decidido a recordar viejos tiempos, se aventuró a molestarla.

—Así que es verdad eso de que tus relaciones amorosas apestan, Granger. No me encuentro otra razón por la cual estés tan elegante en un bar como este…

—Mira, Malfoy, no eres el indicado para hablar sobre relación lugar-vestimenta, así que no me jodas.

El rubio apretó los dientes, y anotó mentalmente que esa batalla la había ganado ella. Más no la guerra.

—Eso no quita lo que he dicho, Dientes-Grandes. ¿Tu cita te plantó o algo así?

—Podría estar esperando mi cita ahora, Malfoy.

—Considerando tu cara de psicótica y la cantidad que estás tomando, veo eso muy difícil. Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿te plantó un mago o un muggle? Me inclino por la segunda opción.

Hermione apretó la mano alrededor de su vaso y tomó aire profundamente.

—Sea de la manera que sea, no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué no vas a cumplir alguna condena por ahí?

Ese fue un golpe bajo y Hermione lo sabía. Por lo que había contado Harry en su momento el chico no la había tenido nada fácil después de la guerra y aún así había logrado tomar el control de Industrias Malfoy y limpiar su apellido.

Draco también lo consideró un golpe bajo y por una milésima de segundo se vio afectado por el comentario, milésima de segundo que Hermione percibió a la perfección.

—No, Granger. Por suerte no.

La seca contestación y el consiguiente silencio golpearon a la chica con fuerza y casi pudo sentir como su conciencia golpeaba su boca. Perfecto, ahora se sentía mal por Draco Malfoy.

—Escucha, no fue mi intención. Lo siento.

Draco se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie muy cerca que pudiera escuchar sus palabras y hablo, aún resentido y molesto por el comentario anterior.

—¿Hermione Granger disculpándose con un mortífago? Llamen a la prensa.

La castaña bufó, exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo tan difícil? ¡Ya le había pedido disculpas!

—No pienso disculparme otra vez, si eso es lo que buscas. No debí haber dicho eso y lo admito. Tómalo o déjalo.

Draco la miró por unos segundos antes de recomponer su sonrisita irónica.

—Lo tomo. Así que, sigamos. ¿Por qué dejaste de ser noticia si tu vida amorosa sigue sin existir? ¿Se cansó la prensa?

—No me molestes, Malfoy.

—¡Oh, vamos! Estamos charlando.

—Tú y yo no charlamos. Tú y yo mantenemos las ganas de golpear al otro a raya, mientras intercambiamos palabras.

—Como sea. El punto es que estamos haciendo eso.

Hermione suspiró, algo floja de lengua, por la bebida. ¿Qué tan malo sería contarle a Malfoy que todos los magos eran unos idiotas?

—Está bien. Pero primero me dices qué hace el gran Hurón Botador en un bar muggle, rodeado de muggles, tomando alcohol muggle.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —el chico había cambiando drásticamente su expresión, ahora estaba serio y quizás hasta un poco irritado.

—Entonces tampoco mi vida lo es de la tuya.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y miró a la joven expectante, mientras esta ya estaba concentrada otra vez en su vaso. Suspiró con resignación.

—Al parecer al algún imbécil le pareció divertido decir que yo lo había hechizado y como mi pasado habla tan bien de mí todo el Departamento de Aurores decidió aparecer en mis oficinas, varitas en alto.

—Oh. —La verdad no sabía que decir, Harry y Ron estaba de misión en Egipto así que hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de las misiones internas del Departamento de Aurores.

—Sí, "oh". Por suerte desmintieron todo de manera rápida, pero eso no quita que mis empleados se hayan conmocionado. Por la vergüenza de actuar tan precipitadamente y sin pruebas pidieron disculpas y decidimos mantenerlo en secreto. A mí tampoco me conviene tener la prensa tras de mí.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, Hermione pensando cómo iría a reaccionar Harry al enterarse de esto. Seguramente unos cuantos tendrían que responder ante él, como Jefe del Departamento. Malfoy habló otra vez, interrumpiéndola.

—Por eso decidí venir a tomar lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Si algo de lo de hoy se llega a filtrar no quiero que la gente del Profeta me encuentre. Ahora, cumple tu parte y contesta.

La chica respiró mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—No sé dejaron de interesar por mi vida privada, solo dejé de darles de qué hablar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dejé de aceptar las invitaciones de los magos. Son todos unos idiotas que querían salir en las revistas.

—¿Te pedían citas para aparecer en las revistas? Ese es un nuevo grado de estupidez.

—Lo sé. Parecía divertirles.

—¿Entonces ahora sales con muggles que no conocen tu fama? ¿Te va mejor?

Hermione volvió a suspirar pesadamente y lo estudió con la mirada, debatiendo si era prudente contestar a eso o no. Al final, el alcohol en su sangre decidió por ella.

—No. Estos también son unos idiotas.

A Draco se le escapó una carcajada entusiasta, que tomó por sorpresa a la chica. Nunca lo había escuchado reír tan abiertamente. En verdad era mucho más agradable cuando se permitía eso y sacaba la cara de estar oliendo mierda.

—¿Por qué? No creo que ellos sepan que pueden salir en revistas si salen contigo…

—No, porque parecen más preocupados en molestarse porque una mujer sepa más de política que ellos. O de economía. O de fútbol.

Draco se preguntó qué demonios era el fútbol, pero lo dejó pasar, mientras entendía por dónde pasaba el tema.

—Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, condenada por sus mismas ansias de saberlo todo.

Ahora sí, ella no se limitó a mirarlo enojada, sino que lo golpeó con algo de fuerza en el hombro.

—Eres un idiota.

—¡Tranquila! Ya me pegaste una vez y no quiero repetir eso.

Hermione rió con el recuerdo, en especial con la cara de terror que había puesto el chico en tercer año. Ahora era Malfoy quien la miraba ceñudo.

—Eso fue gracioso —Malfoy la miró ofendido y quiso interrumpirla, pero ella se adelantó. — Pero sí, tienes razón. Tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico los hombres son unos retrógradas que no pueden aceptar que una mujer tenga mejor trabajo que ellos, gane más o sepa más. Y si mi inteligencia me condena, que así sea.

—Granger, que sepas que a no todos nos gustan las mujeres tontas que aparentan ser muñequitas de aparador. A algunos nos interesa poder mantener una conversación medianamente inteligente después del sexo.

—Claaaaaro, Malfoy, por eso has salido con Parkinson y Greengrass. Porque quieres una mujer de inteligencia sin igual.

Draco rió entre dientes antes de contestar.

—Bueno, está bien. No salí con ellas por su inteligencia, pero en mi defensa era más joven y en ese momento solo me interesaba el sexo. Maduré, Granger. ¿Y tú por qué sabes de mis relaciones?

—¿Y tú por qué sabes de mis _no relaciones_?

—Touché.

Draco volvió a reír y esta vez Hermione se contagió. Ambos seguían tomando y encontraron la charla agradable. De vez en cuando Mike les renovaba sus bebidas, ya sin que estos lo pidieran.

Unas horas después ya estaban hablando sobre con fluidez y hasta algo tocados por el alcohol. Tenían la legua pesada y arrastraban las palabras.

—Malfoy, te digo que voy a morir sola. Nunca debí haber terminado con Viktor…

—¿Con el energúmeno de Krum? Para empezar nunca debiste haber salido con él. ¿De qué carajos hablaban? ¿De cómo derribar una puerta usando solo la cabeza?

Hermione rió alegre, aunque en otro momento se habría molestado. De hecho, la falta de conversación fue el motivo por el cual lo dejó. Viktor era más del cuerpo y la fuerza, algo que difería de mucho de ella.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero al menos me escuchaba y en el momento en que me pidió ser su novia no había muchos otros candidatos para el puesto. Ya habíamos aclarado esto que ningún hombre quiere salir con una mujer inteligente.

—Y yo ya te dije que los hay Granger, algunos preferimos una buena charla. Yo saldría contigo para tener una buena conversación después del sexo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por las palabras del rubio. El ambiente cambió drásticamente, la tensión y la incomodidad se hicieron presentes y el alcohol en sus venas dejó de mandar por unos momentos.

¿Realmente Malfoy había dicho eso? Hermione miraba su vaso como si este fuera lo más interesante del universo y evitaba a toda costa hacer el más mínimo ruido.

A Draco, por su parte, le pasaba algo distinto. Estaba ocupado golpeándose mentalmente. ¡¿Pero por qué demonios había dicho eso? ¡Había insinuado que se cogería a Granger y después charlaría con ella! En ese mismo momento se dedicó a insultar al vodka.

Justo en ese momento en el que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir ni como retomar la conversación, Mike se apareció frente a ellos portando su habitual sonrisa, con intención de renovar sus bebidas.

—¡NO! —Ambos jóvenes gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir soltando la lengua después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Mike se sobresaltó por los repentinos gritos, pero al segundo recompuso su cara de amabilidad.

—Bueno, bueno, pero no es necesario que griten. ¿Por qué tanta tensión? Casi se puede cortaron con cuchillo.

Ambos esquivaron la mirada del chico, que ahora les retiraba las botellas y los vasos. Al ver que ninguno contestaba y la rigidez con la cual estaban sentados en sus bancos, Mike creyó entender la situación o al menos imaginársela.

—Está bien, no es necesario que contesten. Los dejo solos.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, porque conocía el tono pícaro con el que había hablado. Estaba segura que había dicho eso para incomodarlos más, porque había notado la situación.

Volvieron a sumirse en el incómodo silencio, ambos buscando algo para romper el momento.

Draco, acostumbrado a ser un jodido molesto como lo era, usó la mejor de sus habilidades: después de semejante declaración que se le había escapado no le quedaba otra que molestarla hasta que eventualmente se olvidara de ello.

—Así que…"Hermione Granger, plantada hasta en el mundo muggle", sería un gran titular.

Hermione se sorprendió con creciente molestia. ¿Le decía que saldría con ella y ahora esto? ¿Qué tipo de idiota era ese?

—Mira, Malfoy, no comienc-

—¡No, no, no! Tengo uno mejor. "La joven promesa del Ministerio, soltera para siempre".

—Demonios, Malfoy. Te callas ahora o te ju-

—"Salvadora del mundo mágico no se puede salvar a sí misma: Hermione Granger y sus problemas con la bebida".

—Malfoy, yo que tú empiezo a callarme ahora…

—El artículo claramente estaría escrito por Rita Skeeter, ¿sabes? Quizás le podría pasar unos datos sobre este bar al que pareces siempre venir…

En ningún momento Draco Malfoy contempló la posibilidad de que la chica, hecha una furia, se arrojara encima de él a tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa (de la extraña y ridícula camisa, agregaría Hermione) que tenía puesta y lo colocara contra la barra usando alguna extraña fuerza que no era coherente con lo pequeño de su cuerpo.

—Voy a decir esto una sola vez, oxigenado —siseó en voz baja, destilando furia a través de los labios rosas y demencia ebria por los ojos. —Soy veterana de guerra, puedo hacerte desaparecer y nadie me echaría la culpa. Es más, el Ministro me cubriría. Y entre todos estaríamos felices de tirar tu cuerpo al río y crear alguna historia creíble sobre tu desaparición. Así que no, escúchame, NO dirás nada sobre MI bar, MIS botellas de güisqui, MIS citas fallidas ni ninguna otra cosa. ¿Entendido?

El bar entero se sumió en silencio y todas las personas allí se preguntaban qué estaba pasando entre esos dos. La chica había cuidado su tono de voz para que nadie pudiera escuchar sus amenazas y estaba esperando pacientemente a que el blondo asistiera con obediencia.

Sin embargo, eso nunca pasó, porque el chico, en un impulso casi animal después de oler su perfume y ver sus labios desde tan cerca, la beso impaciente, casi con furia. Hermione se sorprendió tanto como la gente del bar o como Mike, que soltó un gritito y dejó caer un vaso. La chica reaccionó cuando sintió la lengua de Draco insistir contra sus labios, pidiendo paso. Hermione solo pudo cerrar los ojos y concederle el deseo, dejándose llevar.

Draco la tomó posesivamente por las caderas y ella pasó los brazos por su cuello. Se besaron intentando descargar esa tensión que se había creado entre ambos y solo se separaron al darse cuenta que las personas del bar los aplaudían gustosos, encabezados por Mike que casi lloraba de emoción.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero no por eso dejó de mirar determinada a Malfoy, que le sonreía de medio lado.

—¿Desde cuándo haces abuso de poder, Granger?

—Desde que idiotas como tú me intentan joder la vida, Malfoy.

Se siguieron mirando con intensidad, aún en la misma posición, mientras los clientes volvían a sus respectivas intimidades y Mike llevaba un pañuelo a sus ojos, inventando en su mente una historia entre su amiga y aquel hombre rubio.

Fue Draco el encargado de romper el silencio, otra vez.

—¿Qué opinas de tener esa charla inteligente, eh, Granger?

—Pensé que eso venía después del sexo, Malfoy.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Mi primer DracoHermione, qué emoción. Esta pareja fue la que me inició en los fics, alláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá por el 2002, cuando casi no había historias de estos dos. ¡Que suerte que ahora tienen muchos adeptos! O al menos a mí me alegra mucho tener tanto para escoger. Siempre le voy a tener un enorme amor a esta parejita, por más que ahora sea más del yaoi y no escriba mucho sobre ellos.

Hace más de un año tenía la idea rondando por mi cabecita, aunque solo el título y el final. Así que aprovechando los feriados (¡Felices feriados para todos!) me senté, más que decidida a escribirlo. Y este fue el resultado. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber! Me haría feliz.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Unplugged._


End file.
